


A Visit Worth Remembering

by yardenise



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruce is needy, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Promising, Prostitution, male prostitute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yardenise/pseuds/yardenise
Summary: It's the end of a business trip for Bruce Wayne. He decides to do something he hasn't done in a while before he goes back to Gotham.





	A Visit Worth Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> So, first PWP, first oneshot in the DC universe and a while since I posted something. I did my best to beta myself so sorry for any mistake. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

 

It's been a while. It's been a while since he did something like that. But who can blame him? He's been... Busy.

 

This might be the reason his knuckles are hesitant in front of the brown-wooden door. But he knocks, nethertheless. And his heart-beat is steady when the door opens.

 

He wears his best charming smile, of course he is, but the man who now stands at the entrance is breathtaking, smile-smashing.

 

"Good evening, sir.” He says, quietly, a small smile forming on his thin lips. “I've been waiting for you.”

 

He can feel his blue eyes are slightly wider. These accent decorated words earns the man his curiosity in seconds. He wets his lips, determination of exploring and conquering starts to pound in his chest. Oh, this boy definitely knows what he's doing.

 

But before he could take in all of the leaner man's feature, said man moves to the side, giving him room to come in. He doesn't say a thing, just takes the welcomed steps, entering to the small, warm house.

 

And as much as he tries so hard not to ( _this_ is not part of the bussines trip, dammit) _,_ he looks around, drinks all the information that's now offered to him. This tiny living room, tidily arranged to maintain professionalism, no signs of personal life, everthing is right where it supposed to be. It is perfected. With hands in his pants pockets, his eyes keeps scanning the place, until he stops at a shelf near the dinning table. It's placed a bit high for the man's hight, but he can clearly see it from where he's standing. Dust covers all of it, except for a little line, there in the middle. Eyebrows furrows as he finds it pretty odd, and his brain starts racing with options -

 

"Find something you like up there?” As if reading his mind, the man behind him says, cuts his train of thought with almost whispered words.

 

Not far away from him, he stands. He can smell him from that distance, heavenly scent of clean aftershave and a salty perfume. His posture is a beautiful sight, leaning on a chair near the black table with arms crossed on his wide chest. He, almost hungrily, notice every detail of him. His half dyed hair, the freckles that adoring his soft, slender face, his tattooed arms and slim waist.

 

"You're dressed nicely.” He decides it's better to change the subject as he takes in the man's apearance, his voice strong and low. He doesn't smile, but his tongue licks his lips once again and that's his way of showing his appreciation.

 

"I did a little research.” He answers. “I try to adapt myself to my clients. Especially ones like you.” That last words is said with a wicked grin, glowing eyes.

 

Their eyes meet again, locked with each other. He can feel his pulse pumping in a vain in his neck and his breath is hitching. His pants are beginning to obviously be a bit tighter. _Ugh_ , this look does things to him. Things he doesn't let himself feel anymore.

 

"Am I successful, Mr. Wayne?”

 

God, it's been so long. _Too long._

 

It take all of his self control not to jump on the man right now. But instead he take a deep breath and free his hands from his pockets, releasing a bit of the delightful pressure that is building in his groin.

 

"Come here.” Dangerous order mixed with hoarse voice.

 

The younger man obligates with a bit of amusment. “I'll take that as a yes.”

 

Everything about him is beautiful, from the way his strong legs and hips are swaying, to the way he curves up his lips. He can tell that he has years of experience, as his nose tingels with his dazzling scent. He watches as the man stops right in front of him, eyes daring. His long, tanned fingers finds their place at his tie, slightly pulling, fumbeling with the expensive fabric.

 

He reaches out confidently, putting his hand on the nape of the man's neck like it is the most natural thing in the world. The warm skin underneath his palm feels amazing, and it sends shiver down his spine, his cock twitching with anticipation.

 

Leaning, Bruce inhales, the grip on his neck tightens. He puts the other hand on the other man's waist, pulling closer. He draws forward, his lips drive themselves on the soft skin. He can a hear a little moan escape the younger's lips as his body shakes, and it goes straight to his crotch.

 

Bruce moves his hand from the boy's waist to his back. This triggers something inside him, Bruce assumes, because his hands move from his tie to his neck and head, fingers digging inside his skull. And as his hand dives slowly to the curve of his ass, the beautiful man arches his back, moaning again. It's fascinating, actually, how he probably did this millions of times, but every reaction of his body to Bruce seems like it's the first time he's ever being touch. The way he trembles beneath his exploring big hand on his ass, and his light kisses on his neck.

 

He slips his hand beneath the collar of the white buttoned shirt he's wearing, massaging the soft skin. It earns him a hot breathtaking sound in his ear of pleeding and he bits a sweet spot in the man's neck in return, wanting to suck it from him again and again.

 

Bruce moves his hands to the front of the man, fingers roaming eagerly on his chest, then moving to his stomach, feeling his toned muscles through the shirt. The man hums and vibrates, shifting closer so that their, now very needing, erections would crush together.

 

A wave of sensational pleasure washes Bruce and a raw growl escapes his chest. In two powerful moves, he turns them both around, then shoves the man to the nearest wall and trapping him. He smashes his lips onto the other's, his tongue digging its way inside that mouth of his. The taste it amazing, like sweet fruit and mint, and it's so fucking warm and wet, he feels his dick leaks pre-cum already. Good thing he wore his black pants for this _unscheduled_ _meeting_.

 

He fights him for domination, and Bruce loves it. He loves it because not many people would do that, especially not under these circumstances. It reminds him a little bit of Jason.

 

The kiss becomes heated, it is terrifying how much he drowns deeply into it. Bitting and sucking each other's lips, exploring mouths. His knee finds its way perfectly between the half-blond man's legs, his hands holds his shoulder and neck, keeping him in place.

 

Soon enough they run out of air, and Bruce pulls away. Panting, he stares at those brown eyes in front of him. Then it clicks. Suddenly sad eyes are staring back at him and it immediately gives away the answer to his shelf riddle. His heart does that little thing when it stings with emotion. Bruce looks at those face that tries hard to hide the feeling of longing and yearning for someone who it not him. He decides to act on it.

 

He turns the smaller man again, and his hand and forehead connect soundly with the wall. He gasps as Bruce slips one hand above his chest, hugging and clunging onto him from behind. He pushes his hard cock to his ass, they are still fully clothed but they both feel the heat and pleasure from the conntact.

 

Bruce kisses his neck again, leaving traces of wet lips and tiny bits all over it. He takes a deep breath, sniffing shamelssly. His eyes are open when his other hand starts stroking his way up his thigh.

 

“Who broke your heart?” He asks him quietly. He expects that sort of reaction coming from the other man, when his breath stops and his body becomes stiff. But before he can say or do anything, Bruce stops him with a firm hand on his hip. “Shh...” He says. “Calm down.” He kisses his neck one more time, then moves to bite at his earlobe. It seems to work, as the strong body melts into his. So he work his hand from his hip to the front of his pants, reaching there slowly. “I'm going to make you feel good... I'm going to make you forget. Is this what you want?”

 

He throws his head back on Bruce's shoulder. It take him a few seconds before he replies. “Yes,” He mouths. “please...”

 

Bruce hums in return. “Take me to your bed.”

 

He grips Bruce's hand so hard, and they're down the end of the hallway in seconds. Bruce doesn't have time to adjust to this new dim atmosphere when his mouth is attacked by demanding lips. His jacket suit is hitting the floor in a swift move and the younger man is all over him, hands touching and wanting.

 

Bruce wears a dark blue buttoned shirt that his now being open, revealing his skin to warm hands. The things that he does to Bruce with his mouth catching him off guard. He is so distracting and smooth that as they break off again, Bruce is surprised to find himself shirtless and light headed. This is rare... and interesting. He smirks at the wicked grin that is offered to him, and he licks his swollen lips.

 

His blood moves so fast inside his body, moving south to his hard cock. God, he wants to see and touch this body so much right now, like he hadn't wanted someone in ages. He seriously couldn't remember the last time he was so intimate like that.

 

He grinds his teeth hard and yanks the white shirt of him with both hands, tearing off the buttons and preading them around the floor. Brown eyes meets his, and he doesn't look surpried or scared by the sudden gesture, actually, he looks completely turned on. Bruce laughes lightly. “I hope you didn't like that shirt.”

 

"Not at all.” There is a challenge in his voice that makes Bruce ache with need. He shoves him into the bed. A wide and expensive bed that is covered with light blue satin sheets. He crawls between his legs and hovers above him. He smiles at him and leans down straight to his chest, kisses his collar bones and bits lightly. He catches skin between his teeth and sucks on it, making the body beneath him tremble, but releasing it after a few seconds.

 

He wants to keep moving south, but a firm hand grips his head. “Do it again.” He orders, as if giving him permission to leave marks on his body, to know that he can do whatever he pleases. And bruce gladly takes the offer, his blue eyes locks with the other as his teeth dig in the second time. He bit and sucks, waving his tongue over and over until he is satisfied with a dark bruise.

 

Then he chose another spot, leaving an even bigger mark right above his left nipple. He teases that skin, taking the tip of his tongue and drive circles around it. Fingers are tangled in his hair when he blows air on the sensitive flesh, teases it, then finally putting his lips around it.

 

"God, yes...” The younger's body feels amazing underneath him, warm and shaking, so he bits that nipple, tearing small gasps from him, and then leaves and move to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

 

Bruce's hands travels over his body, stroking his abs, making its way to the frond of his pants. He stops just above the button, feeling fingers pulling at his hair, showing just how much he wants Bruce to take his cloths off. And Bruce complies, pulls away from the man's chest to his boxer, taking the last piece of cloths off of his body. Then he stops, straightening up to admire the view.

 

Oh, and there is _a lot_ to admire. As he suspected, the rest of the man's body is just as beautiful. His thick cock is throbbing with need, leaking and red. It stands tall, touching his stomach and all Bruce wants to do it just... _touch it._

 

He does. And it is perfect, just like the high moan he gets for doing it. He starts stroking his cock, slowly and strongly. He squeeze at the base and brushes his thumb over the tip. Bruce loves how it feels under his palm. But this romantic pace would not make him _forget._

 

The grip of his hand gets stronger and he strokes faster, those high moans become loud noises. He licks his lips and change the angle of his hand, his fingers covering all of that length. Bruce keeps up with the fast and strong rhythm until he feels his hand wet with another set of pre-cum, and he looks at the boy on the bed, lying there with his eyes painfully shut, a poor lip is being harshy bitten by his own teeth. When all he do is stare at him for a moment, those cat-like brown eyes half open, and he let's out a shaky breath of something between relief and lust, Bruce lets his lip curve up into a tiny smile.

 

He then sits up on his knees and takes a tanned thight in his arms, spanking it hard. “Legs up.” He growls. And the flexible movment of the other man is so light and easy, he puts each leg of his on each of Bruce's shoulder, almost making Bruce feel like he's trapped. Propped on his elbows, his partnet forming his own set of smiling lips torwards Bruce. He looks at ease as Bruce looks at him up and then down, finally stoping at his ass hole. A wave of desire washes over him as his fingers make their way. He touches him, gentle, but the reaction so is overwhelming that he needs to keep his own body at bay. He's not tight, which is expected because most of his work requirements are to open it up wide every day. So he's a bit loose, but inviting nonetheless, and Bruce brushes his fingers lightly around it one more time.

 

He hears the amused humming and looks up. Leaning forward, he lets his eyes scan the room. Few condoms warppers and a lube bottle are on the nightstand next to them. But upon seeing the state of his partnet, he choses not to use any of it. Instead, he bring his right hand to the beautiful face that watches his every move, his eyes are darker then the room, and Bruce figures they are both on the same page. He rests his middle fingers on the red lips, looking nearly hypnotized by the view before they open up wide and willingly. Bruce pushes down three fingers. “Good boy,” He says. “you know what to do.”

 

The groan he tears up form his throat is vibrating from his mouth to Bruce's fingers and the rest of his body, his cock is making another painfull twist. He decides it's time to release a bit of his pressure and his free hand is struggling with his belt. But it's so hard to focus when this mouth is on his hand, that tongue is licking and watering every bit of his skin. He does it like his life is depending on it, making sounds of dedication and delight. He looks at him with the most intense look someone has given him in a while, and it makes his whole body weak.

 

Bruce doesn't take off his pants and boxer all the way down, just enough so that his erection is out of its clothed prison. After that look from the boy and the feeling of his cock meeting the slightly cool air, it is so hard not to just burry himself in that hole that is just infront of him. But Bruce Wayne is known for his self control and patience.

 

He gives his cock two strokes before kissing down the man's stomach. The three fingers are full of saliva when the mouth leaves them and the feeling of the change from warm to cool air make Bruce bit hard on that stomach, enough to leave another mark. He sits up again and looks down at his sticky fingers and then at the face of the one who made them ready to work. _Damn,_ he knows what he's doing. A tempting thought about where else the man's mouth can do miracles sneaks to his mind, but he dismisses it, for now. They have the whole night for that, he made sure of it.

 

Without wasting any more time, Bruce brings his hand to the boy's hole. Their gazes meet when he pushes two fingers inside of him. He is welcomed with a hot whimper and warm wet feeling when he digs deeper, opening him up until his a bit wider, but not enough. Bruce brings another finger even though he knows he doesn't have much more room, but he loves to see the pain and pleasure that his painted on his partner's freckled face.

 

"Oh my god!” He pants and his fast breathing and sounds are like music to Bruce's ears. He knows that he wants so say much more else, with the way his back arch when Bruce starts pumping into him, his fists curled so tightly into balls. But he also knows that the experienced man knows better then to voice his wishes. He licks his lips at that thought, having someone is in his mercy feels incredible. It is even more inbredible when he increases his pace, pushing into him so hard and making him scream. “Yes, Mr. Wayne, yes!”

 

Bruce hums and tilts his head to kiss the inner thigh that's right on his shoulder. He bits and it makes the body beneath him tremble so hard. Without a warning, he pulls his fingers out of him, leaving his hole loose and wide, dirty with salive. A protest is quietly heard and Bruce sits up, his bare chest and stomach glowing in the dim light. He looks down at the boy, brown eyes wild, mouth half open, his own chest goes up and down with excitement.

 

Bruce moves so that the legs on his shoulders drop to the mattress. He reaches his messy hand towards him. The man moves as well, sits on his knees so that he is right in front of him. He takes the hand into his mouth once again, this time sucking and swallowing his own taste. His mouth is warm like before, and wetter. Bruce pushes down just to see how much he can take, but the gag reflex it not coming, and Bruce is now definitely sure that this mouth will be on his cock tonight.

 

There is a little bite on his middle finger, and then the mouth no longer caves the now clean fingers. Instead, the mouth is hot near his ear. “Would you _please_ fill me up already?”

 

Bruce growls loudly, his whole body is on fire. He grips two wrists and pushes them both out of the bed, leading them to the big armchair he noticed earlier. He sits and pulls his partnet onto his lap. He doesn't look surprised at all when he places two strong thighs on each side of him, he looks down at his through his long lashes and wraps both his arms around his head and shoulers. This is all so natural for him.

 

He gives Bruce enough room to push his clothes further down his legs. When it's our of the way completely, Bruce takes his throbbing cock in his hand before carefully guiding himself into his entrance. “Do it,” He whispers and holds his partner close.

 

His partner lowers himself with a fast move and suddenly it's like he's in heaven. Muscles trap his thick erection, it's so hot and _sweet._ They both are caught in the moment, not moving, just savoring the feeling of their bodies together.

 

"You're so big,” He mutters to Bruce, letting his head rest on top of his.

 

That's not lasting long, as Bruce craves more friction and rolls his hip to push deeper into him.

 

"Fuck!” The other screams and his body jolts up. Bruce knows he hits his protaste, so he does it all over again. Picking up the pace, Bruce's hips fucking him so hard he starts to lose control off his body. There is a massive pleasure and heat that drives him to pound into him. They move together, bruce's body fills his partner so deep that they forget how to breath.

 

"Please,” His partner's eyes are closed and his whole body is arching, leaving his neck exposed. “ _please._ ”

 

Bruce knows exactly what this voice it asking, but he laughts instead, sharp and fast. “Oh, no, you don't get to be touched yet.” He says, wicked and mean. “But I bet you can cum without needing to, don't you?”

 

The words make their roles to turn. His partner holds his shoulders down so hard and starts moving his own hips. Fast and hard, he _rides_ him. Bruce's cock is thriving under the twists and turns and he closes his own eyes, letting himself be lost in the sensation. He knows they both won't last long.

 

Bruce lets him keep with his motions when he opens his eyes. The younger man is so lost in his search for release that he screams in surprise when Bruce takes one of his nipples with his mouth. He pintches the other with his free hand and that does is. Another loud and hot scream is ripped from his mouth when he hits orgasm, spealing all over Bruce's chest and abs. He is shaking without control and his walls tightens around Bruce so hard that it sends him over the edge as well and he cums inside him.

 

Bruce grinds his teeth, not moving to feel every bit of his orgams until it fades away completely. When it's over, he looks up at his lover-for-the-night, a lazy smile forming on his lips. They stay quiet for a few more minutes until the younger man gets up slowly and frees Bruce's cock from his body. He hisses and shivers when Bruce's seeds leak from his hole onto his body, right on his cock and balls.

 

Bruce watches as he settles on the floor, pulling his legs slightly apart. He give him a look that clearly shows he is willing to keep going. Bruce laughs lightly and smile. He places his hand on his soft cheek, blue eyes full of encouragement. “Go on, lick me clean and then I'll fuck your mouth.” He orders. His partner purrs with want and lust.

 

 

**

 

Bruce is walking towrards his jet when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

 

He looks at the screen as it lightens up when a second message arrives. A small smile is on his lips as he sees the unknown number. When he touches the screen to open the chat, there is a photo of a familiar flower arrangement on a familiar table.

 

_'It was a night to remember. Thank you.'_

 


End file.
